Your Forgiven Because I Love You
by LadyJamie178
Summary: A Sequel one shot to my one shot story "Can you Forgive me"    James/OC


My whole life.I have tried my best to believe in Fate or Destiny. But the last time I did that,It broke my heart in the end.I couldn't stand the pain it brought me.

Long before I had met James,long before I had heard of Big Time Rush.I had a dream,It had this guy in it and in my dream,He was in love with me. But The thing that totally confuses me is that the guy's face _never_ shows,It shows his body type but not his face.

After I had this dream,I came across a Big Time Rush video and saw James. The guy in my dream has the same body shape as He does. But since dreams don't usually mean anything,I didn't bring it up when I met him and He got to know me.I didn't trust fate since it totally bit me the last time.

James broke my heart when he kissed that girl I caught him with. So I definitely thought Fate had screwed me over again. But I don't know,maybe just maybe James coming back to me,_Meant something_? Should I go after him or not?

I woke up from my thoughts and raced towards the door,I flung it open and looked around. James was walking towards the apartment building stairs,with his head down.

My heart leaped as I ran after him,"James wait!"

He stopped and turned towards me,"J-Jamie?"

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly,burying my face in his jacket.I felt his body froze then He wrapped his arms around my waist.

We both stood there in a embrace. God.. being this close to him again felt so good. I felt his left hand run through my brown hair.I pulled away slightly looking up at him,_"Don't_ leave."

James looked down at me,looking quite confused,"But I thought you wanted me to?"

I cupped his shirt in my hands,bringing him down to kiss me. He responded immediately,bringing his hand to cup the back of my head as He deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes I pulled back,looking up at him,"I-It would be stupid to let you go."I whispered

He still looked confused.I probably should explain all this to him,Which means telling him about my dream. Which is part of the reason I can't let him go.

I took his hand and let him back to my apartment. Once inside,I shut the door and lead him to the couch. We sat side by side.I gently took his hand in mine"You need to know the story."

"What story?"He asked,raising an eyebrow

I took a deep breath,"Um..before I had heard of Big Time Rush.I had this dream and in it was a guy.I never saw his face,just his body."

"The whole dream,His face remained a complete mystery."

I had James's full attention as I continued,"After I had that dream was when I came across one of your music videos. But I wasn't looking for the guy in my dream,But you happened to have the same body shape as He did."

James chuckled a little,I glared at him"I know it's stupid to think a dream could mean _something_."

My eyes softened as I traced his hand"But maybe it _does_ mean something. We do have a lot in common,even _our names_."I giggled at that.

James slid closer to me,He cupped my chin with his hand,His hazel eyes looking down at me"Maybe your right."

I blushed under his gaze. He lean towards me,His lips touching mine softly.I kissed him back passionately.I was losing myself in him again. He started kissing my neck,I leaned back to give him better access.

"The only thing about us that is totally different is our ages."I said softly.I didn't trust myself to talk.

James took my chin again,He was smiling at me"We're only 3 years apart babe."

I blushed again and giggled slightly,looking anywhere but at him"I-I guess that's true."

He leaned down to suck on my ear,I closed my eyes,loving his lips.

"So does this mean you forgive me?"He whispered in my ear

My head was a little fuzzy but I did hear him,loud and clear"Yes."I whispered

I turned my head and let his lips crash into mine.I arched my back as He leaned both of us down on the couch. He was hovering over me,gazing down at me, My cheeks were probably flushed from all this kissing.

He leaned down so that our noses were touching,"Your so beautiful,My Jamie."

My heart stopped at those words.I kissed him deeply,"I love you."I whispered

James started kissing me all over,"I love you too."

He said the words I had been longing to hear.I beemed at him as I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Here's my one shot sequel to my one shot story "Can you Forgive me" I thought it deserved a little sequel so here it is:)**

**Please Read and Review**

**xoxoxoxox  
><strong>


End file.
